Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-222332 (PTD 1) is cited as a prior art literature that discloses a magnetic shield of a stationary induction apparatus. The magnetic shield of the stationary induction apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-222332 (PTD 1) is arranged between a winding and an iron core. The magnetic shield includes a plurality of electromagnetic steel plates extending in the axis direction of the winding and stacked in the direction orthogonal to this axis direction.